This disclosure generally relates to a compressor diffuser for an air cycle machine. An air cycle machine may include a centrifugal compressor and a centrifugal turbine mounted for co-rotation on a shaft. The centrifugal compressor further compresses partially compressed air, such as bleed air received from a compressor of a gas turbine engine. The compressed air discharges through a diffuser to a downstream heat exchanger or other device before returning to the centrifugal turbine. The compressed air expands in the turbine to thereby drive the compressor. The air output from the turbine may be utilized as an air supply for a vehicle, such as the cabin of an aircraft.